Lollipop
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is my version of how Lance and Todd first meet, or more of, what it was like when they met.


_Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men Evolution.

* * *

_

**Lollipop**

Lance was excited to get to be going to a new home and have a new chance. He however wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Mystique. Something bothered him about that woman. He was for some reason glad that she had said that he would be having a housemate. If she hadn't, he would have run. Where he would have gone, he had no clue.

He had his one bag that was allowed in the foster care system and had packed it up along with his jeep that he had saved for, even if it meant hiding the money from some of the foster parents he had. He had been saving slowly most of his life and had also spent some to get himself an electric guitar. Those were the things that he had brought with him.

He set the bag down in the front hall and looked around. The place was matriculate and clean, which meant that he would have to remain that way. Not that he really cared. Getting his room in some clutter however just to annoy that lady seemed like a fun thing to do. No, it seemed like the right thing to do. It was just easier in case he had to scoop and leave all of a sudden.

He heard a sudden slurping sound coming from the living room and went to investigate. On the sofa was a boy with skin that was pale and had a sickly green tinge to it. He was smaller then Lance and seemed even more sloppy, not to mention Lance could smell him from where he was. He waved a hand across his face. At least it was obvious the kid was another rag bag like him.

Lance then noticed the bag off lollipops on the floor. They were the big ones that people with small mouths had problems keeping in their mouths. They came in all sorts of flavors; even more so then the famous Tootsie Roll pops that everyone wondered how many licks can one get to the center of.

It was then that the younger boy noticed him. "Hey, how many licks does it take to get to the center of those pops, yo?"

Lance groaned. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Aren't you a little young to be a party pooper. Any age can still enjoy it. It takes me one lick." The boy commented with a grin. "Nobody else can do it."

"You mean, you bite it after the first lick? You do know that can break your teeth." Lance said shaking his head.

"Gee, you my dentist or something. No, I can do it with one lick." The boy unwrapped the wrapper on a lollipop. He tossed in into the air. Suddenly a tongue shot out and grabbed the lollipop, it began to bounce around and green stuff was going everywhere, but the guy managed to annihilate the candy with one lick.

"You did that just now to show off, didn't you." Lance retorted. "All the others were done nicely."

"Hey, I did this with all of them, yo!" The boy said, hopping up and down.

"There was no slime before, now there is. This place is matriculate, she's going to kill you." Lance glared at he boy. "May be even me because it is obvious I am older."

"Ohh, you're the big brother now? Look, I am trying to get on her nerves on purpose. See, she got mad at me and gave me detention." The boy said, doing a back flip.

"What ever for," Lance thought it was goofing off the way he did.

"Because I stole the Lollipops from the cheerleaders' fundraiser because they made fun of my looks. She didn't have any evidence at the time." The boy flipped down. "So now the blue lady is going to pay."

"Well, it is no wonder you look so green. You do know that eating to much sugar can make you sick." Lance saw the boy glare at him.

"Yo, I don't care. You're not just a dentist now, but a doctor too. Anyways, this is my natural skin color, part of my mutation. Hey… you don't think I can use this to get out of class, fake an ailment." The boy said.

"I think they would catch on eventually." The boy shook his head.

"Not if Mystique approves it." The boy retorted, snapping as he did.

"And if you get your stupid revenge on a sugar high, do you think she is going too?" Lance snapped back, venom in his voice.

"My name is Toad." The boy stated suddenly.

"Nice way to change the subject … Toad? Hold it, were your parents' hippies or something?" Lance asked.

"Or something like…" Toad jumped up and down. "The boss lady is the hippie that gave it to me. My real name is Todd."

"Well, my name is Lance." Lance stated.

"Well Lance, since I need to get on the boss ladies good side…" Todd was smiling. "I need to run off this sugar high. Your it!"

"What do you mean, I'm it. I'm too old to play tag," Lance shook his head.

"You're my target to annoy!" Todd laughed. "_Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop._"

"What are you, crazy?" Lance asked.

"_Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop._"

"Did I really have to ask."

"_Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop._"

"No, I didn't think so."

"_Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop._"

"Stop it."

"Make me. _Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop._"

"All right, knock it off already!"

"_Lollipop, lollipop, lolli lolli lollipop._"

"I said knock it off!" The ground began to shake and Todd leapt up onto the couch in fear. Lance suddenly felt his shoulder grabbed from behind painfully.

"What do you think you are doing?! I don't want my house to come down like that school of yours. If you do, I will tan your hide so you can't walk for a month." Lance gulped, looking up at Mystique. His face turned a shade pale. She then looked at Todd. "As for you, I believe I now have the evidence to give you a weeks worth of detention."

"Oh man." Todd watched as Mystique walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He then looked at Lance, who was still pale. "Look, she threatens all the time, but she's bluffing. She may hit me once or twice, but that's it. Hey, are you all right."

Lance was still pale, not sure if he should believe the little frog or not.

* * *

_Author's Note – This idea sprung in my head while eating one of those Lollipops that would not stay in my mouth. I also knew I couldn't get my tongue around it, so I thought, who could. The Toad could. The lollipop lyrics come from an old fifties or sixties song, I can't remember the name of it._


End file.
